1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a door installation arrangement for an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to such a door installation arrangement of the type using a so-called double hinge member between a vehicle body side and a door body side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of a variety of the door installation arrangements through which a door body is pivotally connected to a vehicle body, it has been proposed and put into practical use as shown in FIG. 8 that a door body 1' is connected through a double hinge member 3' with a dash side member 4'. The double hinge member 3' is hingedly connected at its one end section to the front end section of the door body 1' and hingedly connected at the other end thereof to the rear end face of the dash side member 4'. A door trim 2' is attached to the door body 1' on the side of a passenger compartment, and a dash side trim 5' is attached to the dash side member 4' on the passenger compartment side. In such a door installation arrangement, the size of the double hinge member 3' is unavoidably limited because a too large double hinge member affects or interferes with the door trim 2', thereby making impossible to considerably increase the opening degree of the door body.
In view of the above, a door installation arrangement as shown in FIG. 9 has been employed, in which the door body 1' is formed with a depression or groove 1a' for receiving the double hinge member 3'. The double hinge member 3' is hingedly connected at its one end with the door body 1' through a hinge portion 3a', and hingedly connected at the other end with the rear end face of the dash side member 4' through a hinge portion 3b'. Additionally, a hinge trim 6' is securely attached to the double hinge member on the side of a passenger compartment.
With this arrangement, it is necessary to form a space between the hinge trim 6' and the door body 1' by rounding off the end 6a' of the hinge trim 6' in order to prevent an interference of the hinge trim 6' with the door body 1' particularly when the door body 1' is opened to be in parallel with the longitudinal direction of the vehicle body as shown in solid line in FIG. 10. Thus, in the above conventional arrangement, the size of the double hinge member 3' can be increased thereby to allow the opening degree of the door to be enlarged thus facilitating the getting on and off of passengers.
However, difficulties have been encountered in the above conventional arrangement, in which the above-mentioned rounded end 6a' of the hinge trim 6' is in the forefront as a deep groove 6b'. This largely degrades the interior appearance of the door installation arrangement. It is to be noted that it is important to obtain a good interior appearance of the vehicle body in order to raise a commercial value of a product and to improve a comfortableness of the passengers in the vehicle.